


As cold as December.

by turbo_cows



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Nudity, and so is noiz/aoba its more like flashbacks when it comes to them, lets say they both talk shit a lot uhhh, renao is very pale in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbo_cows/pseuds/turbo_cows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was December, and after Aoba's gone from Noiz's life, this month seemed colder and lonelier than ever for him. But right around the corner, the most unespected person is going to warm his freezing heart and bring the light back in the cold winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As cold as December.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my very first work here!  
> English is not my first language, so I probably did some mistakes, but I really hope it all seems understandable!  
> I really spilled my feelings on this, I hope you will like it!

It was hard for Noiz living like that. It was hard now, now that it was december, sleeping alone and feeling the cold sticking to his skin without nobody to warm him up. It was hard going out, seeing all these happy people holding hands and drinking hot chocolate together when he was sitting in the last table alone, just looking at happiness happening around him. It was even harder when he saw, entrering that door, Aoba. It was harder when he saw that boy he loved with his whole heart, the same boy he shared his thoughts with, he laughed with, he played videogames with, as he was holding hands with another person. That boy with dark hair and yellow eyes, his name was Ren he seemed to remember: he always had a serious expression on his face, but melted completely when the other looked at him and smiled at him. It wasn’t easy. Just saying “hi” when they saw eachother wasn’t easy at all. He was sure he wanted more than that.  
\- Hey Noiz!-, smiled at him Aoba, wrapped up in a warm, white scarf. Noiz smiled lightly, as he kept his own hands warm in his jacket’s pockets. – I’m sorry, I am kinda busy today-, he lied. –Oh it’s fine! See you around, then.-, the blue-haired boy said with his happy, young voice, as Noiz walked away from him. The blonde guy sighed heavily, as he kept his head down, looking at the frozen ground. His day just started and he already felt like it was going to be the worst day of his life. What could go worse?  
His head ended up crashing against something hard, and the impact almost made him fall to the ground. –Watch where you’re walking you fucking id-, he started, but when he raised his head what he saw made all the words he had fall from his mouth. It was that annoying old man, Koujaku, who was wearing an horrible black jacket and his usual total douchebag expression. –What is wrong with you? It’s not even ten and you’re already mad at everyone.-, the older said, fixing his ugly jacket. –I’m not mad at everyone, I’m mad at you because you just walked on me.-, -Oh, so now it’s my fault if you walk looking at the ground, uh?-. Noiz sighed: - It’s not even worth wasting time talking with you. I’m going.-. As he walked away, Koujaku turned his head to look at him going: that oversized coat couldn’t hide his thin and curved back, and he looked so fragile with his small legs. Too bad he wasn’t as he seemed, and he was instead a complete waste of such a tender image. Right when he was about to go away, he saw something sparkling on the ground; he picked it up, and looked at it: it looked like a little metallic cone. Wait, wasn’t it that ridiculous piercing the brat had under his lip? Yes, it was totally it. And now? What was he supposed to do? Should he give it back to him, or just pretend nothing happened and keep it? No, he wasn’t a bad person, no matter who he had to do with. With an deep breath, he decided to head to Noiz’s place.  
Noiz came home, in his small apartment, cold as only winter can be, and empty just like his heart. He sighed, and threw his jacket on the couch. He walked to the kitchen, and warmed himself some milk to drink. He turned up the TV, always syntonized on MTV, and sat down on his soft sofa: his avourite show was about to start, and even if he was not that kind of person who got crazy over TV, looking at girls with big boobs fighting for a muscular gay man’s attentions was everything that could make him laugh. But right when the opening was starting, his door bell rang. Noiz swore in german a few words, put his milk mug on the table and walked to the door. –Who’s there?-, he asked, even if it sounded nothing like a question and more like an intimidation. –Someone who found your bitch ass piercing on the street and thought of bringing it back.-, said a familiar voice from outside the door. Was it the old man? Yes, it was him, no doubts. Wait, his piercing? He brought his hands to his face, and his fingers stopped right under his lip, where one of his little cones was missing. –Are you going to open before I change my mind and go back home?-, Koujaku asked, irritated by how long it was taking to that brat to let him in. –No, no wait-, Noiz said, finally opening the door. –I want my stuff back.-. The older sighed, terribly upset, and after searching a few seconds in his pockets, he handed the little metallic piercing to the blonde guy.  
-Great, I guess you can go no-, -Are you looking at that?-, Koujaku blocked him halfway through his sentence, pointing at the TV show that was running on the screen. –Yes… You watch it too? Pft. I guess that’s a show for old people then. I don’t think I will look at it the same way now.-. The older seemed to smile, as he looked at the ground: -That’s fine.-, -Yeah..-. After a few seconds of embarassing silence, none of them was ready to end their meeting. –So, uhm… Do you have something to do today?-, Koujaku asked, with an embarassingly insecure tone. –Like doing my own business?-, the other replied, colder. –Like staying alone the whole day?-, –It’s always better than staying with a complete asshole like you.-, Noiz said as he closed harshly the door in the other’s face. Koujaku kept on staring at the point on the door right where, a few seconds before, there was a young, pale face, without saying a word. –Go away.-, said the younger one, going back to his sofa. –There’s not a single chance I’m trying to be nice with you again!-, the other yelled at the door, feeling his blood boiling in his veins. –Nobody ever asked you for it.-. Koujaku kicked the white, wooden door with anger, almost hurting his own foot, and Noiz rushed to open, afraid for his door’s incolumity: -What the fuck is wrong with you?-, he asked, terribly annoyed since when that old musclehead was making him waste so much time he could’ve spend watching TV. –Oh so now it’s me? It’s you with your stupid attitude, always acting like a brat!-. Koujaku took a deep breath, and continued with a more serious tone, looking right in the other’s eyes: -No wonder Aoba doesn’t want to have anything to do with you.-.  
Noiz closed his fist until his palms became white, feeling those words punching him in the heart. That was too much. That was exactly what he didn’t want to hear. He always had problems with his own personality, and deeply he knew he was a bit too gloomy for someone as energetic and always happy like Aoba. He was ok with that, he made up his mind about that. But nobody could tell him that right in his face, expecially if that someone was that idiot. It was too much. He couldn’t control his hands no more. He grabbed that old shit’s hair, pulling them firmly, causing the other’s muscles to tense: -What did you just say?-. –Exactly what you think I said-, the other replied, pressing his thumbs on the other’s neck. Noiz could feel his blood starting to burn, as he closed his fist and punched with all the strenght he had the other’s cheek, cutting his lip as he stained his knuckles with blood. It didn’t take much more than half a second to Koujaku to reply with a violent kick, causing the other to fall on his knees: the weight of the man was too much for him anyway, and his back hit the floor violently, bringing Koujaku down with him. –You are nobody to tell me something like that!-, Noiz said as he started to taste the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. The older didn’t reply, and started pressing deeper his thumbs against the other’s throath. –You know nothing-, said the blonde boy, almost whispering. It was becoming hard to breathe. –Now let me go!-, he said, trying to take those hands off from his neck, and using all the strenght he had he turned their bodies upside down, rolling on the floor. He started to breathe again, once he finally sat on the other’s chest, blocking his arms down with his legs. It took a few seconds to both of them to breathe regularly again, and the anger that before was clouding up their minds slowly dissolved. –You’re… You’re bleeding.-, Koujaku said, raising his torso and getting closer to Noiz’s face. –Hm?-. –Your lips are all cut.-, he said, passing a finger over them and dabbing lightly the injuries. The other sighed, looking down in the other’s eyes: -You are too.-, he replied, placing his hand on the older’s cheek, right on a blue constellation of bruises. –I’m sorry.-, Koujaku murmured, sighing. The other scrolled his shoulders, trying to stand up and head to the bathroom to wash the blood away. –I’m going now, I guess I already caused enough trouble for today.-, he said, standing up and going towards the door. –No, wait.-, Noiz interrupted him, grabbing his wrist. –You’re not going out with your face like that.-. Koujaku looked at him, suprised he cared about something like that. –You mean I can stay?-, -I mean you can stay until your face looks normal again.-, Noiz replied, looking at the bruises on his face.  
About half an hour passed, and after a few quick medications, Noiz closed himself up in the bathroom. Warm water was flowing from the sink, filling up his big, white bathtube as he was undressing slowly. His reflection in the mirror was nothing like he ever wanted it to be: he was so thin, his arms looked like bones painted with a very pale pink. Before that moment, he had never been like that. He had never been so bony, he had never felt so insecure about himself. Since when he saw Aoba so happy with Ren, all his security about their love, their happiness, his convintion that one day, sooner or later, they would’ve been together again, they all disappeared. So he started to eat always a bit less, sleep always worse, stopped taking care of himself. And that was the result of his own actions, the conseguence of a broken heart which pieces were too sharp and always ended up cutting him in deep. No, that was not what it was supposed to be, but he couldn’t help feeling empty. Noiz sighed, as he got inside his warm bath, stopping the water flow and buring his body in the bubbles. He remembered how many times he got inside there with Aoba, and about all the hours they spent blowing bubbles in the other’s face, laughing and hugging. Why was it all gone, now? Now right there, where once there was that beautiful, soft body his hands knew every inch of, there was just water. Empty, warm water.  
-Hey, brat. Are you going to waste the whole day in there? Did you forget I have to get inside too?-, Koujaku yelled, distracting him from his thoughts. He couldn’t deny it, he lost sense of time since when he got inside the bathroom: it seemed something like fiveteen minutes, but it could’ve been an hour, or more. –Just come in if you need it so bad-, he finally replied, buring himself even more in the water, until bubbles reached his chin. The door opened, and the man came in: Noiz had to admit, without that usual crappy kimono he always wore and that idiotic ugly jacket he had on before, he wasn’t that bad to look at, even if he’d probably drown himself in his own sink instead of telling him that. –No, wait. There’s not a chance I’m going to come inside there with you.-, Koujaku said, looking at him as he was resting his head on the border of the bathtube. –Then you can stay there looking at me for another couple of hours.-, Noiz said, scrolling his shoulders. Was that some sort of challenge that brat just threw at him? No, he wasn’t going to lose against someone like Noiz. With a bit of embarassment, Koujaku started to undress, taking off his shirt, then sliding off his hips both his pants and underwear, and got inside the bathtube, on the opposite of Noiz. –You really couldn’t wait, uh?-, Noiz teased him, with a playful tone. –Just shut up already, it’s you that you’re as slow as a snail when it comes to bath.-, the other replied, taking off his hair band and letting his dark hair fall on his shoulders.  
-This feels akward.-, Koujaku said, as he tried to find a comfortable position without twisting his legs. –It’s because you’re akward-, Noiz replied, drowning his chin in the water, as he looked at Koujaku’s desperate attempt at being comfy in such a small space with an amused smile on his face. –No, I’m not!-. He couldn’t keep his laughter in no more, so he just let a bit of it out: -You look ridiculous.-. The older looked at him, and smiled lightly: -You do too.-. Noiz seemed to return the smile, and decided to sit and let the other some space: -Just because I pity you.-, he justified his action with a sweet accent in his voice. –Sure you do, brat.-. Of course, it felt really strange for Noiz to feel someone so close to him again. Since when he broke up with Aoba, he didn’t want to be with anyone anymore: his heart was too heavy to be shared with someone. But now, now that he was looking at that man that he always hated with his whole heart, he didn’t feel heavy at all. His eyes couldn’t help but staring at his chest, his muscular arms, his abdomen, and all he felt was hot, hot on his skin, hot in his chest. Right there, where once there was Aoba’s thin, small body, now there was this well-built, tall man. It wasn’t the same thing, but it was so much better than an empty hole. –Do you still love Aoba?-, Koujaku asked, bringing him back to the real world. Noiz looked down, and nodded: -I… .-. The man smiled lightly, and before Noiz could finish the sentence, he put an hand on the back of the younger’s neck, bringing him closer to him. Suddently it wasn’t cold anymore. He could feel it in his chest. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Koujaku’s neck, as he rested his head on his shoulder. It wasn’t quite clear to him what was going on in his heart in that moment, it felt almost unreal. As Koujaku’s hands slipped on his back, he started to feel chills running down his spine, and his heartbeat started racing. Noiz didn’t have the time to say anything that Koujaku’s lips were firmly pressed on his. His heart flattered, as his hands rushed through the man’s dark hair. He didn’t care about anything, in that moment. Everything felt so far away from him, so distant: there was only him, and his new-found prince. And even his heart pieces, after all those deep cuts they caused him, they didn’t seem to hurt him anymore.  
Of course it was hard for Noiz, living like that. But now it was different. When he saw Aoba around, he smiled at him and Ren and kept on walking down his own way. It was easier now, now that it was december, sleeping with somebody who’d confort him and warm him up. Seeing happy people laughing and holding hands wasn’t as painful anymore, coming home after a bad day wasn’t as lonely as it was before. He knew he could always count on a person, that same person he despised for so long, and that now was his access key to a better life. Yes, life wasn’t easy at all. But for some reason it didn’t hurt, no. It didn’t hurt no more. Not now that his heart was whole again.


End file.
